I love you, you idiot!
by Caskett101
Summary: Summary: Castle leaves for the Hamptons with Gina, just before Beckett was going to tell him that she wanted to give them a chance but then Gina showed up. This story will provide what happened after obviously not like it happened on the show
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Castle leaves for the Hamptons with Gina, just before Beckett was going to tell him that she wanted to give them a chance but then Gina showed up. This story will provide what happened after obviously not like it happened on the show **

**A/N: Would love to know what you think just by a simple review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle ;(**

**12****th**** Precinct**

"So she's sick again?" Lanie had made her way up to the 12th floor every day for the last week to see Kate and every day since Castle left a week ago she was home _'sick'_ Espo nodded and Ryan gave her a concerned look. She sat down near the boys "what are we going to do Lanie? I mean she never takes days off and she won't answer her phone I want to go over but I don't know what to do." Espo was like an older brother to Kate, Lanie sighed "I don't know guys but I'm gonna go see her see how she is there's no dead bodies at the moment so I'll be back soon". Both men nodded as they watched the ME walk away.

**Hampton's **

It had been a week, a week where Castle had been stuck in his office finishing up his latest Nikki Heat book Naked Heat, Gina was driving him insane always going out and bringing strange man home every second night he had asked her to stop but she simply stated she would when he finished his novel. But the problem was he just couldn't concentrate all he could see was her face he needed to know what she was going to say before Gina came over, but then he remembered she had Schemming that _made _her happy. He just wished she would see how happy she makes him.

**Beckett's Apartment**

Kate had been curled up in her bed all week she couldn't believe that he had caused her this much heartache she felt like a complete idiot, the man probably didn't even know how she felt but when she saw Gina her heart just broke. What she would do just to see him but she knew she was too late.

She heard an irritable sound as she groaned getting up she chose not to answer it but the knocking wouldn't stop, "girl I know you're in there now open this door because I am not leaving" Kate knew that voice it was kind of hard not to recognize her voice, she moved to the door with out even checking how awful she looked she opened the door and in came Lanie "sure come in" Kate said sarcastically. "Uh uh don't get me started what the hell is going on girl?"

Lanie finally turned to Kate she saw her face it was red and blotchy like she had been crying literally for a week she let out a small gasp "Kate honey seriously what's wrong?" she walked over to Kate and walked her to the sofa. Kate just shook her head "it's nothing Lanie honestly it's just silly I mean I don't even…. It just doesn't make sense I shouldn't be this upset." Lanie pulled her in for a quick hug "you know you can tell me anything right?"

Kate nodded "I know it's just it doesn't make sense how can I have these feeling s when it's clear he doesn't I broke up with Demming for him and why I mean he went with her." Lanie couldn't help herself she had a smirk across her face, "oh I'm sorry didn't know this was a laughing matter Lanie" Kate was kind of offended by her friends reaction. Lanie shook her head and breathed in "look Kate, everyone can see that Castle _likes _you hell I wouldn't be surprised if he _loves_ you" Kate screwed her eyebrows up "Lanie!" it sounded like a child whining, Lanie just cocked her eyebrow up at her "how can you even say that I'm a mess" Kate couldn't even speak up properly now.

She pulled Kate back in for a hug "oh honey trust me, there is no other woman he has eyes for sure he went with Gina but did he ever say they were back together?" Kate just shook her head in the crook of Lanies neck she mumbled something but Lanie wasn't sure what it was she said, "Did you just say…" Kate lifted her head up, "I think I might love him Lanie" Lanie tilted her head "Kate" she just shook her head "I'm so scared Lanie, what if… what if I…. I…. god Lanie what if something were to happen to him?" Lanie pulled Kate away so she was looking her in the eyes "listen to me Kate nothing will happen to him I know that you are scared to open your heart again after suffering from your mother's murder but it's time to open your heart you need to. I remember you telling me that you could never open up until you solve your mothers case and that you never want to disappoint her, you have got to be the strongest person I have met but sweetie trust me when I say this your mother would be so proud of what you have done how far you have come. I know I never got the opportunity to meet her but I know that she would want you to not forget her but to open your heart again Kate".

Kate's tears were flooding down her cheeks now Lanie was right she needed to be brave she needed to make her mother proud by opening her heart one more time for Castle, "what if he doesn't…" Lanie wiped the tears from Kates eyes she gave her the look Kate tried to smile but failed miserably "girl I'm sorry but do I have to slap you I mean come on how many cases did he really need to follow you for to get inspiration he wrote 20 books before he met you I'm telling you if that man didn't love you than we wouldn't be here talking because he would have lasted three cases top".

They both sat on the couch for a while Kate soon fell asleep she was exhausted Lanie couldn't remember the last time she had seen Kate this way it killed her to know how upset she was. Lanie got up and entered Kates room, she pulled out a suitcase it was dusty "girl you need a vaca!" she was talking to herself, she decided she was going to drive Kate to the Hamptons tonight she thought she better ring Espo just to get him to tell the Captain Kate will be out for a few more days and may need some holidays cashed in depending on how everything went, Lanie assured Espo that Kate would ring it all just settled on how everything progressed when she got to the Hamptons.

Lanie packed enough clothes for Kate for at least two weeks top, she decided to take down her luggage then she pulled the sluggish detective up from her couch, "wha-at are we going?" Lanie let out a soft giggle from Kates rambling. "To the Hamptons" Lanie knew that would wake her up Kates eyes just about popped out of her head, "what? No Lanie we can't I have work" Lanie turned "well it's a good thing I rang Espo isn't it?" Kate breathed in "I cant Lanie" Lanie took her by the hand to her bedroom "yes you can Kate I mean he is your one and done and I know you know it too you're just scared and that's okay but you need to do this. And if worse comes to worse and he says he doesn't love you or want you than fine at least you won't live with the regret of not knowing". Kate knew Lanie was right she fixed her hair and makeup and involuntary agreed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle wish I did though!**

**A/N: thank you all SO much for the reviews you're amazing! enjoy! :)**

**Hamptons (4 hour drive later)**

Lanie pulled up to Castles Manor, the ride to the Hamptons was very quite Kate barely said a word she just kept her eyes looking out of her window, "wow" Kate muttered Lanie turned to face her "you ready girl?" Kate breathed in hesitantly she bit down on the bottom of her lip, "I… I uh I think so".

Lanie pulled up next to Castles driveway she turned to face Kate "you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Lanie rested her hand on Kates shoulder "no I need to do this myself thank you though Lanie for everything" Lanie just smiled and pulled her in for a hug "go get your man girl! And I expect details kay?" Kate let out a soft chuckle and just nodded she grabbed her bags off the back seat as Lanie drove off Kate waved her friend goodbye praying she didn't need to call her back the same night.

Kate finally reached the top of the driveway the views were spectacular his manor was huge she guessed there would be approximately 5 bedrooms 6 bathrooms, she was hesitant for a moment but finally managed to knock on the door, no one answered she saw that Castles car was there so she assumed he didn't hear. But then she heard a noise coming from the back, her instinct as a cop, over took her and she went to see what had made or who had made that noise. She made it to the corner where she could see two people laying on the beach chair well she thought they were laying until, she saw the back of a man a naked man who "oh my god" Kate could feel her eyes swell up with moisture she just ran down the driveway she stopped near a large rock, and decided to sit down she couldn't stop crying she should have known of course they would be having sex he did invite Gina up with him.

**Inside the Manor**

Castle was in his study trying to fix up the last few chapters of his book; he heard the door and yelled out to Gina to answer it as he was in the middle of a scene. She didn't call out but when he didn't hear the knock again he just assumed she had answered it, and went back to his work it.

It was starting to get dark the sun was setting and he went over to close his blinds his study overlooked the entire front of the manor, he noticed something in the corner of his eye _is that?_ He shook his head, but then he saw the figure move "Kate?" he practically ran down the stairs he noticed the back door was open then saw Gina and some douche making their way back down to the beach Gina was in what looked like just a man's shirt. Then it hit him, "oh god she must have…. Shit!" He made his way out of the front door he didn't call out to her because he didn't want to scare her, so he just slowly but as quickly as he could without making too much noise he finally made it to her she was shivering it wasn't cold but then he saw her cheeks glisten she had or was crying. "Kate?" she jumped she hadn't heard him come up the drive way she quickly turned a way to wipe her tears.

"Please just leave me alone Castle, just pretend I'm not here you can go back to Gina" he walked closer to her and leaned down in front of her "Gina? Kate what are you doing here?" she just shook her head "it doesn't matter anymore" he breathed in heavily god this woman would be the death of him, "yes it does look Kate I don't know what you think you saw but…" she cut him off and let out a sarcastic laugh "uh pretty sure it was you straddling Gina on a beach chair don't know how that can be seen as any different!" she stood up and walked to the edge of the road.

Castle ran his fingers through his hair breathing in a heavy sigh "NO I WASN'T!" he didn't mean to yell but she needed to listen, "Kate, Gina is only here because she is making sure I finish my book that wasn't me it was one of many loser guys she has been bringing here since we got here" Kate turned around to look Castle in the eyes but he wasn't finish talking "Kate why are you here where's Demming?" she turned her face away looking at the ground Castle moved closer he was only a few centimetres away from Kate he could hear her breathing heavily she held her breath before letting out a long breath "we broke up last Friday" Castle couldn't quite hear her she had mumbled "Sorry what?" Kate turned to face him and breathed in again "we broke up last Friday"

"Oh um I'm sorry Kate you should have told me I wouldn't have gone if I knew he made you this upset, he is the idiot trust me to break up with you he must have no brains" Kate shook her head "he didn't break up with me I broke up with him" Castle couldn't believe what he had heard, "what? Why? I mean I thought you were… I thought you to were going away I.. I mean that's why…" Kate cut him off by moving closer "I want you" he wasn't sure he heard her right "what?" Kate rolled her eyes and stepped even closer she felt Castle tense up and in a louder stronger voice "I said I WANT YOU, you idiot" that's all he needed to hear he pulled her in by the small of her back she ran her hands up his chest grabbing onto his shirt collar pulling him down to her mouth.

He kept biting down on her lip without meaning to Kate let out a sultry moan which was without a doubt the hottest noise he had ever heard she finally opened her mouth for his entrance their kiss was electric, Kate roamed the inside of his mouth making Castle let out a heavy moan, soon when air became a necessity he regretfully pulled away resting his forehead against hers "wow" was all he could form she just smiled. "You're not to bad yourself Castle" he intertwined his hand with hers and pulled her up the drive way "Kate I wish you had told me this last Friday".

"I was planning on telling you that I wanted to give us a chance but I.." he interrupted her with a heavy sigh "but you saw Gina oh god, I'm so sorry Kate" she leaned in and shook her head "no don't be Rick you didn't know what I was going to say"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle!**

**A/N: Okay so I was in a good mood today this is the longest chapter so far over 2,000 words this is also a bit sappy! Love you guys and a special shout out to Torontosun for always giving me great reviews on all my stories. Review please :) **

**Castles Study**

Castle lead Kate up stairs to his office praying that they would not run into Gina and her new lover, they were both quiet for a few minutes Castle decided to sit next to Kate on his black leather couch which faced his wall of books. Kate was the one to first break the silence "wow it's really nice here Castle" their hands were still intertwined, he was rubbing soft circles along her knuckles instead of answering he just hummed.

He turned to face Kate he looked hesitant, he let out a heavy breath, he didn't realise he was holding onto "so". Kate looked up not knowing exactly where Castle was going with his words so she just hummed in response to let him know that he had her full and undivided attention.

"So this us" he insinuated between the two of them, "You want this too, right?"

Kate tilted her head down for a moment then looked back up into his eyes focusing all her attention on him not even daring to lose eye contact and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Rick I want this… us" she paused for a moment regaining her strength "I know that I can be difficult to understand, that I have all these walls built up and I understand if I'm not enough for you. I wouldn't blame you I mean I'm a mess Rick and." Before she could finish Castle cut her off he leaned in and kissed her gently placing her slowly down on the leather couch. Kate nibbled on the bottom of his lip she whimpered at his touch on the side of her rib cage, she never felt this way with any of her exes it was like they just fit, but she didn't want to wreck their relationship by sleeping together right now like this and she knew if they continued like this then they would end up bare skinned and naked on top of each other any second. She slowed down on the kissing, he started pepper kissing the side of her neck still caressing the sides of her rib cage she ran her fingers through his hair, when she finally could breathe she whispered "Rick, we can't do this now not like this"

He looked up and shifted so he was leaning with his forearms either side of Kate's face he started to play with her hair, "I promise you Kate you are perfect and the fact that you are ready for us, for this. Means more to me than anything" he gave her a quick kiss on the lips then raised his head up again and continued "your walls I promise you, we will work together to bring down all those walls look how far we have come already, and promise me you will never ever doubt just how much you mean to me I don't know if you have noticed, but about a month after we met I stopped sleeping around. You might not be ready to hear this but you changed me for the better Kate, and I will forever be grateful. Also you're my beautiful mess Katherine Beckett more beautiful then mess may I add"

Kate listened to all of his words trying to hold back the tears no one has ever spoken to her with such love, kindness, gratitude sure her parents use to praise her and her father still did but this was different, her parents love was unconditional but Castle cared about her more than any other partner has ever cared for her. She let a small tear escape her eyes she hoped he didn't see it. She hated showing emotion in front of others but Castle didn't care he leaned down and kissed the tear then pepper kissed her lips he slowly moved down to the side of sofa and wrapped Kate in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Castle" he looked down but Kate's face was pressed against his chest he placed a small kiss on the top of her head "nothing to be sorry for Kate".

"Yes there is I just…. I need to wait I just don't want to ruin this I'm just scared if we don't wait something might happen" Castle hushed her and ran his fingers slowly through her messy hair "hey, hey don't apologize I don't want to just ravish your body okay, Kate I'm willing to wait a life time for you, all that I care about is we finally made it to this. I mean let's face it if I even tried to touch that spot" he pressed on the small of her back she just smiled into his chest "see you would have slapped me so hard Kate this is all I need right now just you". She leaned up and looked into his deep blue eyes she pressed her lips slowly against his and lingered for a while when she left a small gap between their lips she just whispered.

"Thank you"

"Always"

**Three Hour Later**

Gina's random lover boy left an hour earlier so she got changed and decided to go see how far Castle had gotten with his new book she made her way up to the study, she noticed the lights were off but there was a small glow coming from the corner she walked over and saw Castle asleep on the edge of the couch. The closer she got she realized he wasn't alone all she could think about was that the woman looked like that cop lady Castle was following, she poked Castle and to her surprise he was awake just staring at Kate she signaled for Castle to walk outside the office.

"Rick why aren't you writing?"

"Look I've been writing all day and Kate she… look we just needed this okay?"

Gina laughed in his face "really her? That's what you want" she gave Castle a disgusted look

Castles eyes were beaming "you need to leave now!" he wasn't asking he was telling her she didn't have a choice he was not having her say crap about the woman he loved.

"You can't be serious Rick"

"The hell I can't now pack your stuff and leave I'll email you my finished product when it's finished" and with that he left her and went back to Kate she was awake but she just laid there he walked over and sat down on the floor turning so he could face Kate "hey" his voice was low and husky "hi" he just stared at her longingly. Kate tried not to look away "god your beautiful" Kate could feel her cheeks heat up as she hid her face into the sofa he just ran his fingers through her hair making his way back to her jaw line gently moving her face back so she was looking at him "hey I mean it" he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss he still couldn't believe he could do this now.

They heard a car speed off outside Kate gave him a look, he just shook his head "if only someone had slapped me out of my crazy idea of employing my ex wife to be my editor" he just laughed but Kate sat up a little and rub the side of his face with her thumb and leaned in and pepper kissed his lips. "Hey come on you look buggered why don't we get some rest and we can go out tomorrow even just relax, oh unless you need to go back tomorrow?" he was praying that she didn't but knew how time consuming her job was and knew he had slim chances of her staying any longer then tonight.

"That's sounds great, truth is I haven't really been sleeping and I don't have to go back for another week I called Montgomery while you were talking to Gina he said I had plenty of holiday hours to use" she smiled at his reaction his smile was infectious the way his eyes would wrinkle just a little in the corners. He pulled her up "so I get you all to myself for a whole week?" she just nodded "seems like it but then you'll be here and I'll be back in the city" she wasn't looking forward to going back by herself.

"Actually, I finished the book I'm just re checking it all"

"I thought you said, that you were going to stay here until you finished your book, until summer was over?"

He pulled her into his embrace he breathed in "the truth is I just couldn't bare seeing you over the summer with Schemming"

She looked up at him "Schemming?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yeah let's face it I didn't like him, so I named him Schemming instead of Demming"

She just laughed and shook her head then she looked up into his eyes "I'm sorry about him Rick I was just scared if I gave my heart to you I would lose you and I can't lose you Rick I just I won't survive it" he bent down and kissed her on the top of her nose "Kate you'll never lose me I will try with everything I have to keep that promise".

They made their way down to the hallway "now I thought you might want to sleep in your own room tonight this way we don't go to fast but if you want to stay with me I am more then happy I just want you to feel safe" they stopped at the door, that led to the guest bedroom. Kate leant against the door frame "thank you Castle I think maybe tonight it's best I sleep in here but maybe by the end of the week" she started playing with his shirt collar "I'll stay with you?" he smiled "sounds perfect" she pulled him in for a long soft lingering kiss "good night Rick" and with that she slid through the door closing it and resting her head against the door.

Castle on the other hand walked to his room which was right next to hers he was like a teenage girl he couldn't believe what the last five hours had entailed he finally had the one he was finally able to show how much he loved her without hopefully scaring her. He decided to try and get some sleep and surprisingly about an hour after remembering what had happened tonight he fell asleep.

**Guest Bedroom (Kates)**

After getting changed, Kate remembered that she had promised Lanie that she would text her and let her know what was happening she checked her phone and saw that she had three new messages from Lanie.

**L: Hey girl what happened? Need me to come grab you? Xx**

**L:? Don't leave a girl hanging!**

**L: Girl you better hope you're not answering me means you and writer boy finally did the deed!**

Kate couldn't help but roll her eyes at the last text message

**K: Whoa girl! Calm down! And no we did not sleep together not yet anyway ;)**

**L: OMG! FINALLY so what was it like? See I TOLD you that this was a good idea! X**

**K: A girl doesn't kiss and tell... Yeah we talked for a bit and sorted pretty much everything out :) xx**

**L: That's good! So when are you coming back? And is he still staying until the end of summer? X**

**K: Really good! I called Montgomery he said it was a good idea to take a week off so I think I'm gonna stay here. By the way thanks for the ****_extra_**** clothing I'm guessing you were assuming it would work you pretty much packed half my wardrobe! And I don't think he is he said that he wasn't only going to stay because he couldn't see me with Demming ;( x**

**L: I think everyone can preach that you deserve time off girl and this is good it will help you two sort it all out. Honestly I never thought you didn't have a chance I have seen the way he looks at you that my girl is love. And what you just said about Schemming makes my statement even clearer now! :) x**

**K: LANIE! He does not love me he can't, can he? I mean not just yet at least. But thank you for everything Lanie. Does everyone know about that nickname! ;) x**

**L: Okay but I am telling you he ****_loves_**** you girl! HA yes no offence but everyone wasn't the biggest fan of him! I'll see you soon kay? Get some sleep you need it! xx**

**K: :) thank you Lanie I will night! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don' t own Castle if I did we would never wait longer than a week for a new episode**

**A/N: Okay so I fixed up chapter four and added a lot more to it so review please :)**

**(In The Middle Of The Night)**

Castle was asleep well kind he kept waking up from the events of the yesterday afternoon still trying to wrap his head around it, he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep then he heard something almost like a scream he wasn't sure what it was but it sounded like it came from Kates room. He got up and waited at his door to see if he heard it right, he heard it again he almost ran to her room, when he opened her door Kate was tucked up into a human ball, she was whimpering saying his name he had never heard something so heart wrenching he walked quickly to her side and sat on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers through her hair "Hey Kate honey, hey come on it's okay shh come on honey wake up please" he kept running his fingers through the lose strands of her hair.

"CASTLE! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, please don't die on me please Castle no" she was crying, pleading almost losing her breath.

"Kate honey wake up please it's okay hey look, I'm right here I'm not going anywhere come on sweetie please wake up you're scaring me"

She finally opened her eyes "CASTLE!" she swung her arms around his neck and he pulled her into his lap.

"Hey look I'm right here, okay I'm right here" he was cradling her now kissing her forehead she reached up to run her fingers through his hair it was her way of reassuring herself that he was here.

"S'okay just bad dream" Kate finally caught her breath and reassured Castle she was okay.

"That wasn't just any bad dream Kate you were screaming uncontrollably do you want to talk about it? Do these happen all the time? You really scared me honey" he didn't mean to call her these _pet names_ it just felt right at the moment, so he stuck to it and Kate didn't lead on that she hated them either.

Kate just buried her head deeper into the crook of his neck she was still crying he lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes, he gently ran his thumb over her tears and gave her a soft kiss on her swollen lips. "You're okay now, you're safe Kate always"

They just stayed like that for a while Kate had her head against Castles chest he could feel the heat from Kate's mouth touching his neck he could tell that she was finally calming down, he started to play with the loose strands of her hair.

"You okay now Kate?"

"Yes thank you Rick"

He could feel his heart stop beating for a moment every time he heard his first name slip through her lips he loved the way it sounded. He scooted Kate back down on the bed and pulled the blanket up to cover her. She had her eyes glued to his the whole time she couldn't believe how caring he was being of course it was most likely because he must have had experience with Alexis. He leaned down on the floor beside Kate and ran his fingers through her hair placing tiny kisses on her forehead, "sweet dreams Kate" he went to move but she stopped him by pulling on his arm, "stay" it was barely a whisper he turned back to face her and looked her in the eyes to make sure she wanted this "please" she whispered again, he gave her a small smile "always".

He crawled in over her when he laid down he left a little space not sure how close she wanted them to be together. But she filled that space and placed her arm across his chest playing with the collar of his pyjama shirt, "sorry Rick for waking you" he hushed her "S'okay Kate don't be sorry I'm just here whenever you need kay?" she tilted her head and placed a small kiss under his chin.

"The dreams, they… you… when Coonan had that gun" she breathed in heavily and held tighter to his shirt he just ran his fingers through her hair soothing her "he shoots you Rick every time and I lose you I can't… I just can't lose you Rick"

"Hey, hey look it's okay, it's okay I'm here always here, nothing will happen to me or you I will do everything I can to keep that promise".

Kate moved up a bit more so they were directly facing each other still wrapped together, she slowly made her way to his lips the kiss wasn't demanding just sweet a little tiring but still fall of so much emotion. They soon fell asleep still wrapped in each other's arms except now Kate was facing the opposite way to Castle and he was now spooning Kate.

**Next Morning**

Castle had been awake for a while just in awe over Kate and how far they had come in not even 24 hours. "Creepy"

"Wha… how the hell did you know I was watching you?"

Kate let out a soft giggle she turned around in his embrace and looked him directly in the eyes "I'm a detective Castle" she just smirked and shook her head he kissed the top of her nose grinning practically from ear to ear.

"What?" Kate tried to hide her face in the crook of his neck he was feeling a bit daring and saw that Kate was in a good mood so he slowly slid his hand behind her back and gently squeezed her rear she playfully slapped him "hey!"

"That's what; you know how long I have waited for this?"

"What to squeeze my backside" she raised her eyebrow

He gave her the classic Castle smirk "that and this" he leaned down and kissed her lips "that's what I love the fact that I get to kiss you Kate I still think I'm dreaming"

She kissed him back "promise you this is reality, and it's a good reality" she gave him a quick kiss again. They laid there wrapped in each others' arms just taking in each other's presence, he soon broke the silence they were both looking into each other's eyes she was playing with small hairs in the nape of his neck.

"These dreams Kate… how often?" he pulled her in closer still looking her in the eyes presenting a small kiss on her lips.

"It doesn't matter Rick there just silly dreams" she kept massaging the back of his neck hairs with her fingers.

He breathed in closing his eyes for a moment and gently stroked the side of her face "Kate please there not just silly dreams not when I saw how much they made you hurt last night".

She waited a moment she didn't want to worry him, but knew he was gonna put up a fight "They… they happen a few times a week sometimes their like the one I had last night but…" he continued to lightly stroke her hair to let her know she was okay she could tell him. "But sometimes, they start just before the bomb went off in my apartment but as you entered the bomb. Castle it goes off and it's too late, I just don't know why they happen to you why I have to lose you every time".

"Hey, hey remember what I said you're stuck with me I'm not going anywhere Kate I've waited two years for you and I'm not just about to give up no matter what okay" he leaned in and softly kissed her lips, she didn't realise until the words slipped from her lips "always?" he kissed her on the tip of her nose then back down to her lips "always".

**Lunch Time **

Castle was in the kitchen prepping the sandwiches for him and Kate she was upstairs showering, he hadn't heard her come down and she took this as her opportunity. Kate snuck up behind him and snaked her arms around his stomach "hi"

"Hey, shower well?"

"mmhmm" she move to his side then jumped up onto the kitchen counter watching him prepare their sandwiches the way he focused on the details even though it was just a sandwich she found it strangely adorable. She ran her fingers through his hair and he looked up into her eyes she bit down on the bottom of her lip of course he had to look towards her at that moment he let out a small groan she let out a soft chuckle.

"What was that for?"

He waggled his eyebrows "that's soooo HOT!" he insinuated at the way she was biting down on her lip. She raised her eyebrows at his response and bit down even harder he let out another moan she just laughed and shook her head "you're too easy!"

"Hey not fair when the most attractive woman I have ever laid eyes on is taunting me" she couldn't help but blush she slipped in a small eye roll as well. Castle made his way in between her legs and wrapped his hands around her waist she draped her hands over his shoulders. In a sultry voice Kate leaned into his ear "I know you like to investigate" she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist "so if you want… my lip is yours" she slowly bit down on her lip again he didn't wait he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers she let out a small gasp at the shock but soon melted in his arms again.

He ran his tongue along her teeth begging for entrance she opened her mouth and he started to roam the top of her mouth making her let out a sultry moan. She returned his gesture by tracing slow patterns along the roof of his mouth she sucked a little on his tongue before releasing it, he let out a sultry moan "so good" Kate let out a small laugh "yeah".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castl :( boo!**

**A/N: You know the drill let me know watcha think :)**

**3 Days Later**

Kate was in the guest bedrooms bathroom Rick had suggested going out tonight the last three days had been spent wandering around the beach and just laying together, it was his idea to act like this was a first date which technically it was so Kate agreed to get ready in the guest bedroom while Rick got ready in their room.

Kate couldn't help but thank Lanie for packing a few night dresses, she chose a red one she knew it would get the reaction she wanted from Rick. The red dress, had two straps over the shoulder the back of the dress was backless the material coming together just above the small of her back, the dress hugged her in all the right places. Finishing off the dress Kate decided to choose a pair of black stilettos just as she was about to have a double look over herself she heard he phone vibrate from her purse, picking it up she saw she had message from Lanie.

**L: So it's been three days since you messaged me please don't tell me writer boy is dead? Or….. ;)**

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

**K: Hey, no writer boy hasn't been killed in face he has been the perfect gentlemen surprisingly :)**

**L: Surprisingly?! Girl don't act like you're surprised that man would do anything for you! **

**K: Hmm, look I just need to take this slow this is scary for me but hey why don't I come to yours on Saturday when I get back I need some girl bonding time :) **

**L: I know but you need to just let go a bit okay? I can tell that he won't hurt you and sounds good! I'll see you Saturday say around 7? :) night Kate **

**K: I promise I'll try okay :) 7 sounds good, night Lanie :)**

After Kate finished texting Lanie she stood back up off the bed to recheck her appearance she decided to wear her hair up in a loose messy but elegant bun with a few strands of her hair framing her face her makeup was minimal just enough to be slightly noticeable.

She heard her phone go off once again,

**R: Hey beautiful :) just letting you know I will be there in 5….. Steps! (I bet you thought I meant minutes didn't you? ;) )**

She couldn't help but grin and roll her eyes at his text, her stomach fluttering when he called her beautiful _'jeez Beckett, since when are you such a girl when it comes to guys'_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

*Knock knock*

_Okay breathe Kate it's just Castle this date will be fine you'll be fine you like him he likes you everything will be fine _she kept trying to reassure herself trying her hardest to not freak out she made her way to the door taking a deep breath just before she opens the door.

He was breathless as soon as Kate opened the door she was absolutely stunning he couldn't fathom any words his mind completely blank and in awe over the fact that they were together that they had a chance. Kate felt her cheeks heat up and she tried to hide her grin he moved closer and placed his finger underneath her chins she breathed in deep as he moved her slowly to look her in the eyes.

"You look absolutely stunning Kate" he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips pulling back to see Kate's beaming smile

"Thank you, ready?"

"Definitely"

Kate moved ahead as Castle closed the door as he turned around he saw the back of her dress and gasped she couldn't help but smile at his reaction of the back of her dress he moved closer to her placing his hand on the small of her back as they made their way to his car.

**Restaurant**

"Wow Rick the view is amazing" their table was next to the glass window overlooking the Hamptons ocean view.

"It is isn't it?" Kate turned to look towards him and noticed that he wasn't looking at the view he was looking directly at her she unconsciously bit down on her bottom lip completely forgetting what Castle had said earlier. She heard him breath in heavier and let out a small chuckle lightly shaking her head he reached out for her hand and she placed hers on top of his intertwining her fingers with his.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

She simply nodded "you may have mentioned something along those lines"

He started slowly rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand "well I mean it your looking absolutely amazing Kate but then again you always do".

"Rick…"

"No please just listen Kate" she simply squeezed his hand to let him know to continue

"I know at first I came across as the kind of guy who would sleep around, but that's not the case with us Kate I lo…. I really care about you more than I can ever explain. I know we have only just started exploring this part of our relationship, but please know Kate I really want this with you"

She was taken aback by his confession, "Rick…"

"I'm sorry Kate may.."

She cut him off "no, no just listen I'm not going to lie at first I thought I was just another conquest in your books to have me under your sheets. But I've noticed how you've changed in the last two years and you proved me wrong because I really do like you and I think the more time I spend with you I'm liking you even more than I ever thought possible. And Rick just now I want this just as much as you do." She gave him a hesitant smile and continued

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get to know and I keep a lot to myself but if you're willing to stick by me while these last few walls fall down that would mean a lot to me Rick because you were the first person to break down a few of those walls. It's just hard for me to care for someone as much as I want to be cause I'm scared I'll lose them".

Castle pulled Kates hand up to his lips and kissed her softly on the hand "I'm not going anywhere".


End file.
